Black Widow&Illya Kuryakin Daughter&Father
by D'yeux
Summary: Tony Stark finds out about Illya Kuryakin's blood ties to Black Widow. Illya is Natasha's father. Meanwhile they both need to cope and adjust to this change. Of course our universe is threatened by multiple entities.
1. Chapter 1 The News

**Disclaimer: I do not own neither original characters from Avengers neither characters from Man from U.N.C.L.E. The only relevant piece to NCIS is Illya's name and occupation. Comments and suggestions are always appreciated. Please do not leave rude and /or offensive comments. **

**Chapter 1 Daughter to Father**

''So, Stark who is threatening the Earth now?'', Black Widow asked examining view from the tower window.

''Nobody threatens our precious planet yet. I just want to let you know that I have located your father. He is here in the US, would you like to meet him?'', Stark looked triumphantly at her.

''What's the hell, my biological parents died via house fire when I was little. The Soviet government brought me up.''

''Tell me have you heard the name Illya Kuryakin?''

''He used to work for U.N.C.L.E – agent#2'', Black Widow informed Tony.

''Well, today he is keeping low profile by working in forensics''

''So, who went to get him'', Natasha became intense

'' Big guy – Bruce Banner''

'' Good morning Sir, how can I help you?'', an old gentleman answered his door.

'' Dr. Mallard, I'm Bruce Banner, I have sent you an e-mail'', he introduced himself. Bruce was fascinated by Illya – the man did not have any Russian accent. In addition, he was still good-looking.

''Oh, please come in'', Dr. Mallard invited him in. He gestured towards the couch.''Can I offer you anything? I have tea, coffee, juice , milk, hot chocolate or water'', the host offered politely. ''Water will be fine. Thank you'', answered Bruce. Illya went to fetch up water. He poured a glass of milk for himself They consumed their drinks in silence.

''So, tell me what brings you here young man?'' Donald Mallard looked at him curiously. Bruce started pacing nervously back and forth.

''So, Hulk what do you want?'' Illya asked smirking.

''How do you know that?''

''I still have my old personal files downstairs''

''I see. I am here to tell you that your daughter -Natasha Romanova - is alive'' he paused. They both pierced one another with deep gaze. Some time had passed before either of them spoke.

''That is not possible. She died during house fire in the city of Volgograd with people whom she was calling mama and papa - her adopted parents.'' he turned away from Bruce Banner to hold back the tears.

''Sir, please take a look at this picture.'' Bruce handed over the portrait of Black Widow. Illya looked at the picture. The woman looked familiar.

''There is only one way to resolve this-DNA test'' , Dr. Mallard got off his chair and went to retrieve his jacket from closet. They left the house few moments later.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2 Father Meets Daughter

**Author's note: words in italic are Russian. I thought it would have been cool to see Ilya and Natasha using their native language. English translation follows right after. **

**Chapter 2 The Undergrad Affair**

Bruce and Ilya entered one of the skyscrapers – the Stark Tower. Dr. Mallard followed his companion without asking a single question. Now he was so angry with the Soviet government. It was so corrupted and defiled. No they did not destroy his life right away. When Kuryakin was following their orders, his life was a smooth sailing. That all has changed when he met Natasha's mother. The Soviets tricked him into thinking that he could retire and start a family. Some hinted that his beloved woman was not a favourable choice. Yet he was so much in love, that it was impossible (or so Kuryakin thought) to live without her.

They were not allowed to get married because of government that opposed their marriage. They decided to defect after the birth of their daughter. It was safer to separate and then to meet at the designated site, rather than travelling all together. KGB killed the mother by poisoning her food. They did not kill the baby because she was screaming way too loud or perhaps, they had enough mercy to spare her. They were less than 10 hours away from Romania. If only they'd reached the border - the family would have been together. The baby was taking off the train at the nearest train station. There was a hospital nearby.

A 21-year old woman just lost her newborn daughter. They gave his daughter to her. At first just to feed. Then they offer them to adopt the baby. That family agreed. Now she became Natasha Romanova. She lived with mother, father and a brother. The mother was a homemaker. Father was a mechanic. The entire family died of fire. Natasha was the only one who survived – she was seven years old.

Soviet government took her into training after this. Kuryakin went to Europe after he was told that Natasha died. The pursuit of education was his only escape. Then he joined UNCLE, met Napoleon and his life became better.

Those were the thoughts and memories raising through Ilya's mind as they entered the top floor.

''Ilya Kuryakin, my name is Tony Stark. How do you do?'' Stark shook his hand. Kuryakin nodded. His attention was on the red-headed woman standing by the window.

''I had the honour to meet your father. Unfortunately, some of his technologies were used for evil. Like those robots acquired by THRUSH.'' Ilya said it to Stark with sarcasm. He noticed that Black Widow was listening to every single word he said.

''_Vy govorite po-russki. _Do you speak Russian?'' she asked Dr. Mallard

''_Da, a ya vizhu shto u tebya aktsent. _Yes, as I see you have an accent.'' , he replied

''Here is the picture of Kuryakin when he used to be younger.'', Tony Stark interrupted.

Everybody in the room gave him an angry look full of contempt. Black Widow's heart took a big leap. She saw the stranger on the picture many years ago. She remembered seeing him crying by the fence as she was going to the village store. He would always bring her candies and various sweets. Last time when she saw him, he brought her a short-sleeve top with matching skirt.

''_Ty pomnish kak ya tebe privozil konfety i sladosti. A v posledniy visit ya privez tebe odezhdy. _Do you remember when I used to bring you candies and sweets every single visit; and during my last visit I brought you some clothes'', he was about to start crying

''_Da, ya pomnyu zelinuyu kofty s korotkim rukavom. _Yes I remember green short-sleeve top'', Natasha's lower lip was quivering.

'' _A yubky pomnish. _And do you remember the skirt?'' he asked another question.

Black Widow nodded. At that point Bruce took their blood samples for paternity test. The result was positive. Father and daughter were standing and talking to one another not noticing that everyone else left the room.

''Tony, I called Napoleon Solo. He should be here at two o'clock.'' Pepper informed her boss.

''Tony, the rest of the Avengers should be here at three o'clock'', Bruce told Iron Man.

''Good job everyone, now I have to go get some allergy pills my eyes are watery'', Stark turned towards the stairwell. Bruce and Pepper smiled at each other and each went their own way.


	3. Chapter 3 Solo

**Chapter 7 Solo**

''Dad, have you seen my car keys?'' Jeremy Desolo asked his father Napoleon.

''No my boy. I have not'', he replied smiling

''Hey brother, looking for this!'' Jeremy's twin brother Rob asked jiggling keys in his hand.

Jeremy started chasing him around. Robert enjoyed the chase a lot.

''Boys, please hurry'', Napoleon told them.

They obeyed his father. After his sons left, Napoleon turned on TV in the living room. Suddenly he heard someone entering the house.

''Barbara, honey where have you been?'' he asked kindly.

''My dear, we need to eat. I was grocery shopping.'' she answered softly.

Napoleon helped his wife sorting groceries. He hoped that she would not ask him to tell their sons about his past. At least not today. He was mistaken.

''So, when are you going to tell boys about your past?'' Napoleon's wife asked piercing him with her gaze.

''How about you go first and tell them about your involvement with THRUSH?'' he fought back.

''We have been through this multiple times. You know this well. I was a technical operator/clerk – not an agent. You on the other hand...'', she paused.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. When Barbara opened the door - she saw Nick Fury at their doorstep.

''Hello Barbara'' he greeted the woman entering the room not waiting for an invitation.

'' Good afternoon Mr. Solo. You better come with me. I believe that man wants to see you'', Nick said pulling out a tablet.

''Hello Napoleon'' a very familiar man greeted him from the screen.

''Illya, but...'', Solo was startled

''Napoleon listen to this man and do what he says. I shall see you soon'', Illya said logging off.

Nick Fury gave them briefing about the situation. Solo went with Fury, whereas Barbara stayed home until boys returned and then the were taken to the Stark Tower. Solo and Fury did not exchange a single word. Napoleon was nervous - he did not know how Illya will accept him after almost three decades had passed since the last time they'd seen each other. They arrived to their destination.

Napoleon saw Illya as soon as they have entered the building. Kuryakin did not notice Solo right away. Napoleon was wondering about that woman who was talking to his old friend.

'' He is here father'', she told Illya.

Donald Mallard turned around while Natasha retreated back to Bruce Banner. Kuryakin froze at the spot. They smiled at one another. Seconds later both friends embraced.

''Why did you disappear? You know you are everything to me!'' Illya reprimanded his friend.

''You know, I forgave you as soon as I saw you.'' Napoleon commented evading the question.

They both had a lot to catch up on.


	4. Chapter 4 Jealousy

**Chapter 4 All In**

Natasha was watching her father talking to Napoleon. She knew that the man was her father's companion during UNCLE years. However, she never thought that two men were that close.

''Well, I see that you'll have to share your father with someone else'', Tony Stark made a remark.

''Will you cut it off, they have not seen one another for so long. They worked quite some time side by side. They are just like me and Hawkeye. Just best friends'', Natasha tried to console herself.

''There are rumours about Illya and Napoleon. Those two used to be ...''

''Stark, you were the one who told us that the Earth is in danger. Just go and do your job.'', she tried to get rid off him.

''You are jealous of your father my dear. Quite recently you did not have anything worthy living for in your life. You changed sides whenever you saw that the side you used to be on was losing. But now, you've found your father. I promise you one thing, Illya and Napoleon are not going to spend too much time together. They will be working at various departments. In addition, his sons are going to be here soon joining their father'', Stark paused for a moment.

''Stark, would you shut up, playboy, genius and billionaire. Do you even know when it is right to shut up?'' Black Widow glared at Iron Man.

''I might be a bit harsh. But, I am correct. Tasha, you need to understand that your father and Mr. Solo worked alongside for quite sometime - longer than he had known you. In addition lest we forget that this duo used to be extremely close'', Tony Stark told her folding his arms.

Black Widow sneered. She knew about Kuryakin since she was a child - the Soviet government used him as an example of a good spy who has later switched sides. Now she had dual feelings about the man. First, she finally found her real father and learned the truth about the mother. On the other hand, Natasha Romanova did not like Napoleon Solo because she will have to share her father with that man. Therefore, she decided to proof herself to everyone - they will have to consider Black Widow equal.

''Cheer up lady, Hawkeye will be hear soon'', Bruce Banner interrupted her train of thoughts.

''Hey Hulk, thanks for the news. However, I am not confident in my ability tolerating Napoleon Solo.'', said Black Widow whipping her hair.

''You problem is - the inability to share. You do not own your father. He has a free will. If he decides to decline - this will be his own choice'', Bruce informed her.

Black Widow knew too well that Hulk was correct. However, it was against her nature to share something especially someone with somebody. They were taught during their younger years that one either has something or has nothing. Girls were taught that sharing was impossible, irrelevant and improbable. Natasha was fully aware of sentiments between two men. As she observed interaction between Napoleon and Illya Black Widow decided to try liking Napoleon Solo as hard as she could for the sake of her father and the rest of the team. She noticed Hawkeye entering the room. They talked for a few minutes. The man figured out the situation immediately.

''Natasha, you don't have to like Napoleon as long as you are able to get along with him good enough without any major fight - that should flow the boat'' Hawkeye assured the woman.

"Does he have any children?", Black Widow asked former assassin.

"He does - two teenage boys. They are in their late teens. Solo also has a wife, who used to be a THRUSH employee.", Hawkeye informed the woman.

Suddenly they heard the noise. Few seconds later Stark entered the room with a woman and two teenagers. Everyone knew who they were. Napoleon's sons were not just looking as their father"s younger version, but they had the same aura as former UNCLE agent did. Natasha felt relief. Black Widow knew that they would all get along well.

"Illya, let me introduce you to my family: my wife - Barbara, my twin boys - Robert and Jeremy.", Solo gestured towards his family.

"It is pleasure to meet you", said Kuryakin shaking everyone's hand.

"The pleasure is mutual", smiled Barbara.

"Mr. Kuryakin, you are so cool", exclaimed twins.

"He is Dr. Kuryakin for you", Natalia Romanova interfered

Illya turned around. He knew that they, daughter and father, had a long road to go; however, he was quite pleased with Natasha's interference. He hated being called MR. Kuryakin. He was a doctor, he had PhD. Napoleon on the contrary did not have it. Illya secretly hoped that he would be able to show how much better he is compared to Napoleon. Former Russian spy felt jealousy of his newfound daughter. He also saw that Napoleon moved on by creating a family. Whatever they would be facing in a near future, Illya was ready to show them what he could do.

Meanwhile, Black Widow caught twins eye. She smiled and waved at them. Both young men approached her. Natalia Romanova took an initiative introducing herself.

"I am Black Widow, also known as Natalia Romanova. I also go by the name Natasha and Tash. What is your name boys", she asked examining their behavior.

"My name is Robert, but you can call me Rob", the boy introduced himself stammering.

"I am Jeremy, also known as Jerry.", his brother whispered.

"Well boys let me show around the facility", Natasha waved her hand as they started following her.

Their mother was a bit worried. She was about to follow them as Tony Stark has stopped her.

"Madam, I assure you that your sweet sons are fine, this is my facility. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself - Tony Stark. You probably heard of my father. Now, let me give you a tour around this place", Stark put his hand on Barbara's shoulder.

"That's crazy! I used to know your father!", she exclaimed following Stark.

Bruce Banner looked around the room. Everything was going the way he thought it would. The only source of conflict now would have been Hawkeye. Bruce Banner however had a job for him to do. Few minutes later Hawkeye returned into the room.

"Where is Tasha?" he asked half-surprisingly half-seriously.

"She is giving a tour to a couple of guest. Now could you please go get Captain America? I have too much work to do?" explained Bruce.

Hawkeye nodded as he was leaving the floor.


End file.
